Here To Stay
by ElectroNerd
Summary: *Sequel to Saying Goodbye* It's been three years since Link set out on his new adventure. He visits regularly, as he promised, but this visit in particular holds a very special message for Zelda.


**Here it is! The sequel to Saying Goodbye is finally here! I feel like I put a lot into this, because it was pretty hard to write, but to my disappointment, it was only 973 words long. Anyway, this story is devoted to:**

_**firewolf2012**_

_**Midnight Sound**_

**They convinced me to write this sequel. I never originally had plans to write this, but the reviews said something completely different. So... enjoy! =D**

**(1/12/13 edit) Umm, well, there's nothing much to say except that I edited the prequel (that's what I'm calling Saying Goodbye) so it would only be right if I edited the sequel. I hope you like it! :) And now the story is a total of 1,798 words! Rejoice! ;D**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, Vaati probably wouldn't be evil.**

* * *

Zelda's POV

We were standing on the diving platform together at the end of the cave that was behind the waterfall, just Link and I. This place, it was our place. Our secret place. Nobody came here except for us, and I loved it. Sure, I know, it was sappy-romantic; we were standing here, alone, holding hands and staring at the clouds and talking about little nothings. As cheesy as it was, I wouldn't dare hate on that cheese. I loved it.

After a while longer of standing in silence, Link turned to me, letting go of my hand. "Zelda, I have something I need to say, and you are the first person I want to tell."

I looked up at him, smiling. "Alright. Lay it on me."

Link sighed happily and rubbed my head. I laughed and swatted his hand away. He chuckled and sighed again. "Okay, here goes... I... hmm, no. I'm... no, that's cliché. In... uh..."

I smiled brightly and nudged his arm playfully. "C'mon, quit procrastinating!"

Link threw his hands up, as if surrendering. "Okay, okay!"

I looked at him, getting serious. "Link, I'm serious. I am ready for whatever you are about to say."

He looked at me, and I could see it in his eyes that he was fumbling with whatever he had to say. "Umm, well... I... I wanted to say... that... I'm... I'mcomingbackinfourmonthsandth istimeforgood!" He said quickly, taking a huge breath after he finished..

I looked at him, confused. What did he just say? "Link, can you say that again, but slower this time?"

He rubbed the back of his head and his hat fell to the ground. I swiftly bent down and grabbed it without him noticing. He made a small noise and reached down to pick up his hat. "Ah-ah-ah..." I said, shaking my head and giggling a little. He looked back up at me and I waved his hat in his face.

He stared at it for a moment, and I could almost hear his mind screaming the words, "So close yet so far..." Slowly, he reached up and tried to grab his hat. Right before he could grab it, I yanked it up and out of his grip. He chuckled a little and said, "I should've seen _that one_ coming."

I giggled and stepped back, onto the grass. "If you want the hat, tell me what you said and I'll give it to you! And this time, say it slower."

He sighed and shook his head. "Now you're blackmailing me?! What happened to the old-fashioned 'What did you say?' " He fussed, flailing his arms around.

I smirked. "I wanted to see your reaction, and, by all means, it was _quite_ funny. You should've seen the look on your face! _So close, yet so far!"_ I joked, laughing at his reaction.

Link smiled. "Oh, but Zelda, I believe the expression is, _so close and getting closer..."_

I looked back at him, and I knew that I had made the wrong move by letting myself get caught off guard. The next thing I know, I'm flat on the ground and Link is laying over me. My legs were between his. His right hand was holding my right wrist above my head, and his left hand was in mine. I blushed furiously when my mind processed the situation. "L-Link, this p-position is a-a l-little..." I trailed off.

"Suggestive?" He smirked. "How about this. If you give me my hat, I'll get off of you. Deal?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and my blush deepened.

I nodded. "Okay, okay! You win!" I said, throwing his hat at his head. Instead of it meeting its mark, though, it just flopped to the side and onto the grass.

"Thank you." He smiled smugly and rolled off me, grabbing his hat and taking it with him.

I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at him. "So... what _did_ you say earlier?"

After his hat was fixed, he looked back at me, then looked away. "I said that I was going to come back again in four months, and that this time I wasn't going to leave again."

I looked at him, my mind trying to process the words I just heard. "R-really?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

I layed there, unmoving, for a few moments. Link was... coming back? Like, for good? Oh. My. Gosh. "Link! You're coming back!" I exclaimed and jumped up, then layed on top of him. I buried my face into his shoulder. "Y-you're coming ba-back..." I choked.

"Zelda, are you... crying?" Link asked me.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm crying happy tears. You're coming back! I just couldn't believe it, and when my mind finally processed it I got all emotional and..." I made a small choking noise and hid my face back in his shoulder.

Link chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and looked back up at him, wiping my face. He pulled me closer and I smiled wider. "Zelda..."

I began to get a little sleepy from my emotional overload and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head lightly and I sighed happily.

I closed my eyes. "Only four more months and you'll be back..."

He chuckled again and ran a gentle hand through my hair. "Yeah. And then we won't have to worry anymore, and live the peaceful life that we wanted to three years ago."

I sighed again and my hand moved to find his. When it did, I grabbed it and squeezed softly. I smiled as I drifted off. "I can't wait..."

**Four Months Later...**

Link's POV

I walked up to the bird statue. I looked around one last time at the forest around me. Would I ever come back here again? I sighed and tapped the statue twice to activate it, and quickly pulled out my sailcloth so I could ride the winds that came from below me. _Today's the day,_ I thought. _Today's the day I go back home. Zelda will be so happy._ I flew up above the clouds.

When the current finally died down, I leaned forward into a skydiving position and whistled, calling my Loftwing. It flew beneath me, and I grabbed on to its neck. I directed it towards Skyloft. Zelda... I'm home. For good.

Zelda's POV

I sat on the bed in Link's room, just staring at everything in it. I imagined what everything would look like once Link had come back. I know, that sounds strange. But I've noticed that everything looks just a bit... brighter whenever he's around. It's like... he's the sun on Earth. Or something like that.

With a sigh, I got up and walked over to the window. I put a hand on the square-shaped piece of wood that closed it off as a small smile spread on my face. I remember... the day of the Wing Ceremony, I had my Loftwing poke her head through this very window to give Link a letter. It told him to meet me at the Goddess Statue. Man, how time flies. That was just a little over three years ago, wasn't it? Yet I still remember so vividly. It was also the day I fell out of the sky.

I pushed those thoughts away and threw open the window. I squinted at the brightness that instantly filled the room. When my eyes adjusted, I propped myself up on my elbows, my chin in the palm of my hand, and stared out and into the clouds.

And that's when I saw it.

A single, red feather with a white tip fluttered just by the window. I reached out and grabbed it, knowing exactly which Loftwing it belonged to. Link's. But... it never flies so close to the Academy without someone controlling it. I looked up at the sky.

Exactly noon.

Just then, there was a loud thud coming from above me. I jumped and dropped the feather, and it fluttered to the floor. I looked at the window again. There was a streak of red zooming by it, going up, I think, and then a streak of green most certainly going down. I saw a flash of gold near the top of the streak as it fell. Wait. Green... gold... My eyes widened. "Link!" I exclaimed, looking out the window frantically.

"Nngh... D-down here..."

I looked down and saw Link. He was dangling from the window ledge. There were three of four red feathers in his hair and his green hat was disheveled. He smiled sheepishly. I gasped and grabbed his arm. "Link, what in the _goddesses_ are you doing down there?" I helped him come through the window.

Link sighed and began climbing up. When he was all the way inside, he sighed again and began to explain. "Well, I was approaching the Academy when I got this crazy idea to do a trick or something. So I did a loop-De-loop in the air. I didn't realize I was too close to this part of the Academy and my Loftwing crashed into the roof. Instinctively, it flew off and I fell off. Then I slid off the roof and free fell. Again. Luckily, that window was here, and so were you, so I guess I got here safely."

I huffed and removed all of the feathers from his hair, setting them on the bed. "More like semi-safely. Link, you nearly scared me to death!"

He gave me a goofy smile. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't, isn't it?"

I smirked. Link was probably the only person who wouldn't be shaken up at all and still be able to crack jokes after falling out of the sky. Literally. "But seriously," I said, laughing a little just for his sake, "Don't do that again."

"I won't." Link smiled even wider. "But hey! I'm back!"

"That you are." I laughed and hugged him, burying my face into his green-clad chest. "I glad you're back."

Link chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad to be back." He kissed the top of my head softly. "I missed you."

I smiled and looked up into his midnight blue eyes. "I missed you too. I love you, Link."

He pulled me a little closer and replied, "I love you too, Zelda."

* * *

**So? Like? No like? Whatever you think about it, please review your thoughts!**

**(1/23/13 edit) Okay, so I may not have been very specific on the additions. Some of the details in the beginning weren't there the first time and some of the expressions weren't there either. I also fixed a lot of spelling errors this time through. on the 1/12/13 edit, I added the last pat that was in Zelda's POV. So yes, before that day, that part was not there.  
**

**Also, I would like to point out the scene where Zelda looks out of the window after seeing the feather. If you haven't read *Saying Goodbye* you won't understand the significance of the "Exactly noon." part. Anyways, I felt like that is _very_ significant in terms of, that was when Link left the first time. Also, I know this wasn't implied or anything, but Link has perfect timing whenever he visits and is always there by noon. Like said in *Saying Goodbye*, "No sooner, no later." So when Zelda notices that it's noon, she instantly thinks of Link. So, yeah, it was a reference. :D  
**


End file.
